In the heaven
by valeriepiensa
Summary: La vida es una curva temporal y estamos destinados a encontrarnos una y otra y otra vez... por que es el destino quien nos ha de unir...tal como a Rachel y Quinn.


"**IN THE HEAVEN"**

**Quinn.-**"Ay por Dios, no puede ser…" – miraba su reloj –"Es tardísimo…" – corría mientras acomodaba su ropa al bajar las escaleras de su departamento.

La chica se metió en su auto, acelerando a gran velocidad mientras atravesaba las calles llenas de automóviles de Bremerton.

Finalmente el automóvil se detuvo frente al centro de rehabilitación clínico donde ella trabajaba como asistente social.

Quinn bajo del auto con mucha prisa, tenia mas de dos horas de retardo, lo cierto es que se había quedado dormida después de una larga noche.

**Brittany.-**"Vaya pensé que no ibas a llegar".

**Quinn.-**"Lo siento, lo siento, me quede dormida"

**Brittany.-**"Esta bien por esta vez, pero que no vuelva a pasar ".

Brittany y Quinn era muy amigas, se conocieron hace 2 años cuando Quinn ingreso a trabajar como ayudante de servicio social, su plan era terminar la universidad y convertirse en cirujana, pero la situación económica se lo impedía, por lo que tenia que cubrir doble turno en el hospital y tomar algunas materias por las tardes.

**Brittany.-**"Quinn podrías ir a ver al señor del 078, parece que se rehúsa a tomar sus medicamentos" – decía mientras miraba su lista de pendientes –" A demás tu eres la única a la que le hace caso".

**Quinn.-**" De acuerdo". – dijo sonriente.

Mientras Quinn tomaba el elevador, un gran numero de personas se dejaba ver llegar por el pasillo, los doctores corrían hasta la puerta, al parecer un nuevo paciente había ingresado, tras toda esa gente muchos fotógrafos se acercaban tratando de entrevistar a los doctores, nada raro, de vez en cuando un famoso con problemas de adicciones llegaba y armaba todo un revuelo.

El timbre del elevador sonó.

**Quinn.-**"Buenos días…"- sonreía a todos los que encontraba por el camino.

Se detuvo en la puerta marcada con el numero 078. La abrió cuidadosamente, el cuarto estaba a oscuras.

**Quinn.-**"Ya veo que alguien no quiere despertarse el día de hoy" – entro en la habitación dirigiéndose a las ventanas para poder correr las persianas.

**Leo.-**"Por favor deja las persianas como estaban" – mencionaba el anciano mientras cubría con sus manos sus ojos.

**Quinn.-**"No sea testarudo Mr. Hollowad, mire que hermoso día, hoy es un día perfecto!" –

**Leo.-**"Eso lo dices tu que puedes salir de estas cuatro paredes"- tosía.

**Quinn.-**"Vamos a ver…. Me han dado quejas de usted"- se sentaba en una silla al lado de la cama.

**Leo.-**"Mías?, seguro que fue esa Brittany, le eh dicho que no me tomare nada de lo que me den!".- volvía a toser.

**Quinn.-**"Pero es por su bien, ya vera que pronto se sentirá mejor y podrá traerme uno de esos grandes peces de los que tanto habla".

**Leo.-**"Eso es seguro jovencita, te traeré el pez mas grande que todo Brermenton haya visto".

**Quinn.-"**La idea me parece estupenda, pero antes debe tomarse sus medicamentos sino como podrá tener fuerzas?". Levantaba sus cejas.

**Leo.-**"Pequeña inteligente, siempre sabes como convencerme, anda ya dame esas malditas pastillas".- refunfuñaba.

Quinn era conocida en el hospital por regalarle siempre una sonrisa a sus pacientes, la mayoría de ellos había tenido problemas con las drogas, el alcohol o consumo de sustancias nocivas, otros eran llevados ahí cuando no había mas esperanza , cuando estaban destinados a morir.

La rubia bajo hasta la planta de las enfermeras, donde todas estaban amontonadas platicando sobre algo.

**Quinn.-**"Que pasa aquí?". – preguntaba con intriga.

**Mercedes.-**"Acaso eres la única que no lo sabe?". Abrió sus ojos.

**Quinn.-**"Saber que?".

**Kurt.-**" Es ella, ella esta aquí!"- dijo emocionado el joven residente.

**Quinn.-"**Claro ella….¿ella quien..?".

**Kurt.-**"Rachel Berry!" – Quinn quedo en las mismas –"No puedo creer que no sepas quien es… pero si es la cantante, la chica que gano el Grammy a sus 17!".

**Quinn.-**"De acuerdo… eso explica tantos camarógrafos y toda esa gente de allá afuera".

**Mercedes.-**"Dicen que esta aquí por problemas con las drogas, es de suponerse tanta fama , alcohol sexo…"- todos la miraron un poco sorprendidos –" Digo… eso dicen".

**Quinn.-**"Chicos, chicos solo es un paciente mas y vamos a darle el mejor trato posible"- sonrio.

**Kurt.-**"Pero es que… hay un problema".

**Quinn.-**"Que pasa?".

**Mercedes.-**"No quiere recibir visitas, no deja entrar a nadie a su cuarto".

**Brittany.-**"Oigan!, que hacen todos aquí, vamos a trabajar…!"- todos corrieron en dirección contraria a la joven. –" Y ya te lo he dicho cientos de veces Kurt tu eres un doctor no una enfermera".

**Quinn.-**"No puedo creer que estén así por un simple paciente mas".- le restaba importancia.

**Brittany.-**"Con que tu no tienes la fiebre Berry eh?".

**Quinn.-**"Claro que no, es mas hasta hace unos minutos ni siquiera sabia quien era".

**Brittany.-**"Me alegra" – sonrió –"Es por eso que tu…"- la empujo hasta el elevador –"Te harás cargo de cuidarla"- le cerro el ojo mientras la metía dentro del ascensor –"Ultimo piso habitación 510!".

Fue lo ultimo que Quinn alcanzo a oír antes de que se cerraran las compuertas.

**Quinn.-**"Increíble…"- se recargo sobre una de las paredes.

La chica subió hasta el ultimo piso tal como se lo había indicado Brittany, tomo el historial de Rachel y camino hasta su puerta. Respiro profundamente esperando lo peor, seguramente era una de esas estrellas mas que se creen ser el centro del universo.

**Quinn.-**"Puedo pasar?"- dijo mientras abría la puerta.

Al fondo del amplio y oscuro cuarto se encontraba una chica tumbada sobre la cama, mirando a la ventana, sin expresiones.

La curiosidad invadió a la rubia y se fue acercando poco a poco. La chica no la miraba, solo la estaba ignorando. Quinn se vio sorprendía al mirar el hermoso rostro de Rachel, sus enormes ojos color marrón y sus bien definidos labios. Nunca había conocido a alguien así...Aunque era hermosa, su cara mostraba una sombra de melancolía que envolvía toda la habitación.

**Quinn.-**"Hola, soy Quinn Fabray y seré tu enfermera" – sonrió.

Aquella joven ni siquiera la volteo a ver, parecía impasible.

**Quinn.-**"Oye… quita esa cara, seguro que tienes una hermosa sonrisa guardada"- se acerco para tocar su hombro.

En un arranque de brusquedad, Rachel movió su cuerpo , evitando cualquier contacto.

**Quinn.-**"Con que esas tenemos eh?"- camino hasta el otro lado de la cama, cerca de la ventana –"Pues tendrás que ir cambiando tu actitud, por que no me moveré de aquí hasta que no vea una sonrisa"- se sentó sobre le borde de la ventana mientras cursaba sus brazos.

La nariz de Rachel se hizo mas amplia, dejando ver que había suspirado profundamente.

Después de unas cuantas horas. Kurt toco a la puerta.

**Kurt.-**"Hey Quinn, no vendrás a comer, ya es hora"- Asomaba su cabeza por la puerta.

**Quinn.-**"Déjalo, ire mas tarde" –dijo mientras miraba retadoramente a Rachel.

Kurt algo confundido cerro la puerta y se volvió con sus compañeros.

Quinn miraba hacia la ventana, observando el hermoso paisaje, la vista daba completamente hacia el mar, a lo lejos se dejaban ver las embarcaciones y la gente disfrutando de un paseo por el Boulevard.

**Quinn.-**"Vaya que eres testaruda, me perderé el almuerzo por tu culpa".

**Rachel.-**"Yo no te eh pedido que te quedaras".

Quinn rápidamente volteo la chica finalmente había hablado, su voz aunque llena de coraje , tenia un sonido hermoso.

**Quinn.-"**Vaya pero si puedes hablar..!, pensé que era un mito…".

Rachel bajo su mirada, parpadeo rápidamente evitando la mirada de la rubia.

**Rachel.-"**Deja de fastidiarme y vete".

**Quinn.-**"Lo siento, no es mi intensión molestarte, estoy aquí para ayudar"- bajo de la ventana e intento acercarse.

**Rachel.-**"Ni tu, ni nadie puede ayudarme, solo déjame en paz, y cierra esas malditas persianas que me lastima la luz"- sentencio cortantemente.

**Quinn.-**"De acuerdo, de acuerdo"- cerro las persianas – "Pero hoy es un excelente dia tu te lo pierdes"- miro su reloj –"Bien es hora de irme, pero no creas que te libraras tan fácilmente de mi "- le giño el ojo mientras salía de la habitación.

Como cada tarde Quinn debía asistir a sus exigentes clases en la universidad. Cuando llego a su casa lo primero que hizo fue sacar su computadora portátil y googlear : "Rachel Berry". Un sinfín de videos en YouTube aparecieron, millones de fotografías, inevitablemente leyó toda la información de Wikipedia, había comentarios de todo tipo, que aseguraban Rachel tenia un problemas con las drogas, la curiosidad que aquella chica había despertado en ella era completamente nueva, incluso bajo algunos mp3 a su I-pod.

Al regresar al siguiente dia al trabajo, mientras conducia escuchaba las canciones de Rachel, en realidad era buena, bastante buena…

**Quinn.-**"Oye Britt…."- ambas caminaban mientras hacían la ronda matutina –" Esa tal Rachel…. Por que esta aquí?".

**Brittany.-**" No lo se, es un caso sumamente discreto…".

**Quinn.-**"Y debo suponer que ni siquiera tu que eres la jefa de las enfermeras, lo sabe no?".

**Brittany.-**"Asi es…" – sonreía la mirar pasar a la doctora Santana – " Y tu por que estas tan interesada, pensé que no tenias la fiebre Berry".

**Quinn.-**"No es eso….nada de eso"- sacudía su cabeza – " Solo me gusta conocer a mis pacientes".

**Brittany.-**"Sii claro…".

Esa mañana Quinn repitió la rutina, llegaba al cuarto de Rachel , intentaba hacerle platica , pero la morena rehuía a contestar cualquier cosa, Quinn estaba fastidiada, la verdad es que no quería soportar a una diva en esa habitación. Aun así día tras día, por una semana Quinn hacia lo mismo, incluso parecía hablar sola, siempre le contaba a la joven "Te ignoro" Rachel Berry, como le había ido en sus clases, todas las tareas que le dejaban, también le hablaba sobre otros pacientes como el señor Leo Hollowad un viejo veterano de guerra que era un gruñón pero en el fondo una buena persona, aunque Rachel parecía ignorarla, Quinn solo trataba de sacarle una sonrisa, pero era imposible.

**Quinn.-**"Buenos Dias Rachel… hoy estas de humor para jugar damas?"- llegaba con un tablero en sus manos.

La miro por un rato pero Rachel solo la observaba sin decir nada.

**Quinn.-**"Vamos no seas asi…."- puso cara triste, Rachel la ignoro y se volteo –"Increíble… sabes algo Rachel, todos en este hospital son buenas personas, ellos hacen de su estancia aquí algo agradable pero tu…tu no quieres".

Frustrada, Quinn camino rápidamente hacia la puerta, justo en el momento en el que iba a salir Rachel finalmente hablo.

**Rachel.-**"Oye tu…."- la rubia se detuvo, esperando que Rachel finalmente cediera – "te has dejado el tablero….".

Quinn volvió sobre sus pasos, tomo el tablero y salió frustrada e indignada.

Al dia siguiente Quinn no pudo asistir al turno de la mañana, debido a que tenia un complicado examen para el cual tenia que estudiar, Kurt cubriría su turno. Rachel quien no hablaba con nadie esta vez si dijo unas cuantas cosas.

**Rachel.-**"Oye…".

Kurt abrió sus ojos al máximo, acaso estaba delirando?.

**Kurt.-**"Que pasa?".

**Rachel.-**"Donde esta Quinn?".

**Kurt.-**"Hoy no pudo venir, tiene un importante examen y la pobre debe estar estudiando".

Despues de eso Rachel volvió a su posición original, alejándose de cualquier contacto humano.

Un nuevo dia llego, de la mano de Quinn quien estaba de nueva cuenta trabajando.

**Kurt.-**"No me lo vas a creer…."- le dijo mientras la acompañaba a subir por el elevador.

**Quinn.-**"Que ocurre?".

**Kurt.-**"Ayer Berry me hablo".

Quinn lo miro asombrada.

**Quinn.-**"Que dices….te hablo?".

**Kurt.-**"Como lo oyes y a que no sabes…..me pregunto por ti".

Un extraño sentimiento toco el corazón de Quinn, que sonrió bobamente mientras salía del ascensor, ¿Rachel había preguntado por ella?.

Se dirigió a la habitación de Rachel. Al entrar la morena estaba mirando la puerta y sus miradas se encontraron. La rubia se puso algo roja al instante como si fuera un acto reflejo.

Rachel parpadeaba nerviosa. Pero aun no decía nada.

**Quinn.-**"Vaya…que oscuro esta aquí… "- abrió las persianas. –"Tienes algo que decirme el día de hoy?".

Rachel la miro indiferente.

**Quinn.-**"Excelente, no voy a perder mas mi tiempo, hay mas pacientes que necesitan mi ayuda y si tu no la quieres…."- era su ultima carta para que Rachel reaccionara.

La rubia camino muy segura hacia la puerta , Rachel la siguió con la mirada.

**Rachel.-**"Como te fue en tu prueba?"- dijo tímidamente.

Aquel dulce tono de voz jamás lo había escuchado Quinn, se dio la vuelta y camino hasta la cama sentándose aun lado de ella.

**Quinn.-**"Bien…espero pasar con 100"- sonrió

.

**Rachel.-**"Tus ojos…"- la miro directamente –"Tienen ojeras… seguro estudiaste mucho".

**Quinn.-**"Toda la noche, la mañana y la tarde"- suspiro.

**Rachel.-**"Entonces sacaras 100".

Aquella simple conversación había sido mas larga de lo que habían hablado en dos semanas.

**Rachel.-**"Aunque pareces un mapache".

Quinn rio al instante, le gustaba esa nueva actitud de la chica, su plan había funcionado.

**Quinn.-**"Oye…."- golpeo sus piernas ligeramente. –" Hagamos un trato…".

**Rachel.-**"Un trato?".

**Quinn.-**"Si…., si saco 100 en ese examen, me acompañaras a dar un paseo por el patio?".

Aquello extrañamente parecía un coqueteo. Pero la justificación de Quinn es que le interesaba conocer a sus pacientes, extrañamente Rachel acepto y a la mañana siguiente, muy temprano la radiante rubia apareció por la puerta del hospital.

**Quinn.-**"Buenos Días..."- sonreía a todos.

**Mercedes.-**"Buenos días solecito….".

Caminaba sin preocupaciones por los pasillos del hospital cargando consigo una hoja de papel. Sin demorar mucho subió por el elevador hasta el ultimo piso, caminaba airosa por el corredor.

**Quinn.-**"Buenas Días Rachel".

**Rachel.-**"Que rayos haces aquí tan temprano?, acaso nadie me dejara descansar".

**Quinn.-**"Uy pensé que ya habíamos echo las paces" – la rubia estaba radiante.

**Rachel.-**"Que es eso…."- señalo la hoja de papel que sostenía la rubia.

**Quinn.-**"Esto de aquí…."- lo abrió poco a poco –"Es la deuda que debes saldar".

**Rachel.-**"Felicidades"- dijo sinceramente –"Pero hoy no tengo ganas de salir".

**Quinn.-**"Vamos Rachel… acaso no te aburres de estar siempre dentro de estas cuatro paredes!"- odiaba ver a Rachel tan desanimada.

**Rachel.-**"Dejalo, toma tu 100 y déjame".

**Quinn.-**"Ok discúlpame, no debía hablarte asi, pero es que tengo muchas ganas de que conozcas a tanta gente que trabaja aquí…todos te admiran y se preocupan por tu salud, no seas egoísta y vamos!" – la miro suplicante – "Hazlo por mi".

Rachel la observo unos instantes, dudando de que hacer, llevaba ya varios días en el hospital, la prensa hacia cometarios de todo tipo en su contra, su representante la tenia harta con tantas llamadas, ella solo quería estar sola, pero la hermosa sonrisa de la rubia comenzaba a convencerla.

**Rachel.-**"Esta bien". La morena intento ponerse de pie, pero después de permanecer tanto tiempo acostada, había perdido un poco la costumbre.

**Quinn.-**"Oye oye… tranquila…ven déjame ayudarte".

Con mucho cuidado y paciencia la rubia dejo que Rachel se apoyara sobre su hombro para poder ponerse de pie, la rubia le acerco una silla de ruedas y aunque en un principio la joven diva se negaba, no le quedo de otra, aun estaba muy débil.

**Rachel.-**"Esto es horrible"- decía mientras Quinn caminaba empujando su silla por el pasillo.

**Quinn.-**"Shhh…no quiero que tu mala vibra contagie a otros pacientes"- lo dijo en burla.

Todos miraban sorprendidos como Quinn había conseguido que Rachel saliera de su habitación, todo el conjunto de enfermeras no dejaban de hablar.

**Kurt.-**"No lo puedo creer".

**Mercedes.-**"Voy por mi cámara…".

Todo eso le parecía realmente entretenido a Quinn. Finalmente llegaron hasta el jardín del hospital.

Quinn dejo la silla de Rachel al lado de una banca , en la cual se sentó.

**Quinn.-**"Ves… no era tan difícil o si?".

**Rachel.-**"Claro…".

**Quinn.-**"Quita esa cara, vamos, hoy es un hermoso día, es un perfecto Dia!".

Rachel miraba a todo su alrededor, el lugar en realidad estaba bastante ajetreado, enfermeros por aquí y por alla, familias que venían de visita, niños y algunos ancianos.

**Rachel.-**"Vaya, es realmente tranquilo a pesar de todo la gente que hay por aqui".

**Quinn.-**"Lo es, por eso me gusta trabajar aquí"- sonreía y saludaba a lo lejos a otros enfermos.

**Rachel.-**"Por que lo haces?".

**Quinn.-**"Que cosa?".

**Rachel.-**"Trabajar aquí, por que?".

**Quinn.-**"Pues, simplemente amo mi trabajo, me gusta poder ayudar a las personas y además me da una ayuda económica"- la miro buscando encontrar algo de brillo en sus apagados ojos marrones –"Quiero ser cirujana, por eso trabajo aquí, asi puedo pagar mi universidad".

Rachel ponía mucha atención a sus palabras, todos a los que ella conocía jamás estarían tan contentos con ayudar a los demás, todo era dinero, dinero y diniero.

**Brittany.-**"Oh por Dios, no lo puedo creer".

**Kurt.-**"Uhumm… creerlo".

Ambos chicos caminaban desde el otro extremo del jardín.

**Brittany.-**"Vaya Quinn cada día me sorprende mas, no puedo creer que haya logrado de Rachel saliera de su habitación".

**Kurt.-**"Lo se, crees que sea el momento para pedirle que me autografié la bata?".

**Brittany.-**"Kurt….deja de decir tonterías…."- la atención de la rubia se perdió cuando a su lado paso la doctora Lopez (Santana Lopez).

**Kurt.-**"Tierra…tierra…Britt no me digas que aun no lo has superado…".

**Brittany.-**"Que dices? No… estas entendiendo mal las cosas".

**Kurt.-**"Hace meses…meses que te mueres por la doctora Lopez , por que no la invitas a salir eh?...eres guapa, inteligente, divertida, no pierdas tu tiempo".

**Brittany.-**"Pero, ya sabes ella y Quinn…"- hizo una mueca.

**Kurt.-**"De eso no hay nada comprobado, yo que tu no dejaba pasar mas tiempo, piénsalo".

**Brittany.-**"Kurt….deja de meterte en otros asuntos , una vez mas NO eres una enfermera eres el residente mas prometedor". – el chico hizo una mueca, arreglo su cabello y se fue.

Un monton de fotógrafos comenzó a llegar al jardín, todos perseguían a Rachel , intentando de encontrar una buena toma, Quinn muy enojada rápidamente comenzó a empujar la silla de ruedas de la diva hasta su cuarto.

**Quinn.-**"No puedo creerlo…. Que impertinentes". – sonaba molesta.

**Rachel.-**"Ya estoy acostumbrada".

**Quinn.-**"Pues no, no es justo, quien sabe cuantas estupideces dirán sobre ti".

**Rachel.-**"Es su trabajo , además a mi me da igual lo que digan".

Rachel se sentó sobre su cama, Quinn sin muchas preocupaciones se sentó a su lado.

Quinn coloco su mano sobre la mano de Rachel, quien de inmediato profundizo su mirada, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y la adrenalina comenzó a correr por su cuerpo.

**Rachel.-**"Que… que haces?"- dijo nerviosa.

**Quinn.-**"Checo tu presión….soy enfermera recuerdas?".

El corazón de Rachel bombeaba intermitentemente, sus pupilas comenzaban a dilatarse y seguro que la rubia se daba cuenta.

La rubia sin mas, coloco sus manos sobre el cuello de Rachel. Mirándola fijamente, el clima de la habitación se volvió denso, Rachel quería salir de ahí corriendo pero su cuerpo se lo impedía, Quinn no tenia idea de lo que iba a hacer pero su corazón lo reclamaba.

La rubia se acerco poco a poco hasta estar a solo unos centímetros de distancia de la cara de la morena.

**Rachel.-**"Qui…Quinn….". – decía mientras perdía su mirada en los ojos verdes que ahora mismo la hacían sentir indefensa.

**Quinn.-**"Shh….".

Rachel sintió perdida la batalla y solamente cerro sus ojos, Quinn entendió perfectamente la señal y sin perder mas tiempo capturo los gruesos labios de la morena, era algo extraño pero sus bocas encajaban perfectamente, como si hubiesen sido diseñadas una como molde de la otra, la rubia estaba rosando intensamente el borde que dividía la pasión y el amor.

Cuando el aire era necesario, los labios de Quinn abandonaron la boca de Rachel quien permanecía desconcertada y al mirar la sonrisa estúpida y tierna de la rubia que tenia en frente, en su rostro dejo salir una sincera sonrisa. Quinn se sorprendió e incluso sus ojos se cristalizaron de felicidad, aquella sonrisa era las mas hermosa que había visto en toda su vida. Su corazón se vio flechado en ese momento.

**Quinn.-**"Vaya, con que esto era la único que tenia que hacer para verte sonreír".

Rachel se sintió un poco avergonzada.

Tal y como lo había dicho Quinn ese dia era perfecto, hermoso y el mejor que pudo haber existido en la vida de aquellas jóvenes almas enamoradas. Desde ese dia Quinn visitaba continuamente a Rachel, la mayoría de los enfermos estaban celosos, que tenia aquella Rachel Berry que había acaparado la atención de Quinn?.

**Quinn.-**"Buenos Días…"- sonreía mientras entraba en la habitación.

Rachel estaba de pie mirando por la ventana. La rubia recorrio con sus brazos la cintra de la morena, beso tiernamente su cuello, haciendo que Rachel dejara escapar un suspiro.

**Rachel.-**"Buenos Dias".

**Quinn.-"**Como te sientes hoy?" – pregunto dulcemente.

**Rachel.-**"Mucho mejor que ayer ….".

Se dio la vuelta quedando frente a frente con la rubia, sus ojos se miraban profundamente, tan profundo como el mar. Rachel beso cálidamente a la rubia, Quinn solo se dejaba llevar, estaba a merced de lo que la morena hiciera y dispusiera.

**Quinn.-**"Excelente… excelente….".

**Rachel.-**"Que pasa?"- reia al ver tan emocionada a la rubia.

**Quinn.-**"Estaba pensando que….te voy a robar".

**Rachel.-**"Estas loca!".

**Quinn.-**"No, no lo estoy…esta noche cuando todos cambien de turno Tu y Yo tendremos una cita…claro si es que me lo permites?".

**Rachel.-**"Una cita?".

**Quinn.-**"Si, si una cita… de esas en las que te llevo a algún lugar y caminamos juntas… hablamos y…"- la morena la miro triste –"Que pasa Rach?... pensé que te iba a gustar la idea".

**Rachel.-**"No es que no me guste, pero es que…. Yo no debería salir de aquí , no quiero causarte problemas".

**Quinn.-**"No importa, no importa si tengo problemas, esta noche solo seremos Tu y Yo". – en sus ojos se dejaba ver lo emocionada que estaba.

Tal y como lo dijo la rubia, esa noche mientras todos estaban ocupados en el cambio de turno, Quinn salió del hospital con Rachel, ambas llegaron hasta un viejo edificio de la ciudad, la luna que siempre había sido hermosa, esa noche estaba perfecta, como si alumbrara solo a aquellas dos jóvenes completamente enamoradas en su cita romántica.

**Quinn.-**"Te gusta?".

En la azotea del edifcio Quinn había conseguido una pequeña mesa , un par de sillas , algo de música y un buen vino.

**Quinn.-"**Se que tal vez esto es poco para una gran estrella como tu pero…".

**Rachel.-**"Es hermoso Quinn!"- la abrazo con mucha fuerza, mientras dejaba que una lagrima recorriera pesadamente su mejilla.

**Quinn.-"**Pero no llores Rach, lo que menos quiero es que estes triste".

**Rachel.-**"No seas tonta, esta lagrima es de felicidad"- aferraba sus brazos al cuerpo delicado de Quinn.

La noche avanzo, cubriendo con el cielo estrellado las risas y miradas entre aquellas almas que dejaban que sus corazones sintieran. Las horas pasaron, las chicas estaban recostadas sobre una manta que pusieron sobre el piso, Quinn descansaba sobre el pecho de Rachel, quien jugaba con su cabello.

**Quinn.-**"Esto es divertido…"- rio.

**Rachel.-**"Que cosa?".

**Quinn.-**"Escuchar tu corazón…".

**Rachel.-**"Ah si?, que dice?".

**Quinn.-**"No esta hablando….esta cantando!".

**Rachel.-**"Oh claro!, se me olvidaba que tu hablabas idioma de órganos humanos"

**Quinn.-**"Claro que lo hablo!, es una de los secretos de los doctores".

**Rachel.-**"Pero tu no eres doctora"

**Quinn.-**"Pero lo seré! Y cuando eso pase y tu estés mejor, vamos a recorrer el mundo, quiero que vayamos a Paris, no no no, mejor vamos a la india".

**Rachel.- **sintió como su corazón se partía, el dolor estaba recorriendo su interior – "A la india?".

**Quinn.-**"Siii la india suena divertido no?"- sonrio –"Oye tu corazón ya no esta cantando…".

**Rachel.- "**NO?, entonces?".

**Quinn.-**"Esta hablando…. Dice….".

**Rachel.-**"Te Amo Quinn….".

El corazón de Quinn se detuvo, el tiempo lo hizo a la par, sus ojos se cristalizaron de felicidad, sonrió como jamás antes lo había echo, miro tiernamente a la morena y la beso con intensidad. Rachel dejo que su cuerpo se embriagara con el aroma de Quinn y que sus sentimientos se volvieran físicos.

Aquella noche el amor se hizo humano y la piel con la piel se hicieron versos, entregando en un acto sagrado la mayor prueba de amor. Las manos de Quinn dibujaron el cuerpo de su chica, los labios de Rachel tatuaron cada espacio de piel en Quinn. Y el amor que eclipsaba sus almas ahora también eclipso sus cuerpos.

**Quinn.-**"Te amo Rachel"- decía mientras miraba las estrellas y dejaba que el mundo girara al compa del calor de los labios de la morena sobre su abdomen.

Después de aquella mágica noche, las chicas volvieron al hospital. Donde Santana las esperaba furiosa.

**Santana.-**"Se puede saber donde demonios estabas Quinn?".

**Quinn.-**"Lo siento".

**Santana.-**"Tu y yo vamos a tener un platica muy seria!". – la miro fijamente –"Mercedes llevaba por favor a la señorita Berry a su cuarto y que no se haga un escandalo de esto".

**Rachel.-**"Quinn…."- la miro confundida.

**Quinn. -**"Esta bien… ahora voy si…."- la beso tiernamente en la frente, mientras el resplandor de un flash anunciaba la llegada de los fotógrafos.

Santana y Quinn se dirigieron a la oficina de la joven doctora.

**Santana.-**"Me puedes explicar quien demonios te crees para llevarte a una paciente sin mi permiso de este hospital?".

**Quinn.-**"Santana lo siento, si?, pero tenia que hacerlo".

**Santana.-**"Te das cuenta de la estupidez que acabas de hacer, pusiste en peligro el nombre de este hospital y mas importante pusiste en peligro la vida de esa chica".

**Quinn.-"**Pero yo la amo, jamás la pondría en peligro!"

Santana se sentó consternada sobre el escritorio, miro confundida a Quinn quien parecía no entender la situación.

**Santana.-**"Que acabas de decir?".

**Quinn.-**"Que la amo, que estoy enamorada de ella, escucha yo se que estuve mal pero el amor lo justifica todo y anoche fue el mejor dia de mi vida…."- sonaba feliz.

**Santana.-**"Hay por Dios Quinn…."- trago amargamente saliva. –"Hay algo que debes saber…".

Después de unos minutos Quinn salió echa un demonio de la oficina de Santana, intento llamar al ascensor pero no respondía, rápidamente subió por las escaleras, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas en la cara, llego hasta el ultimo piso y al fondo del pasillo observo a Mercedes quien no pretendía dejarla pasar.

**Quinn.-**"Hazte aun lado Mercedes!".

**Mercedes.-**"NO, no Quinn no puedo dejarte pasar".

**Quinn.-**"Hazte aun lado maldita sea!"-

La rubia logro entrar en la habitación, mientras cerraba bruscamente la puerta tras ella.

**Quinn.-**"Por que Rachel?, por que no me dijes nada! " – sonaba completamente enojada.

**Rachel.-** estaba sentada sobre su cama, con un nudo en la garganta –" Quinn déjame explicarte".

**Quinn.-**"Como …como te atreves maldita sea!"- golpeaba el colchón con sus puños- "Como pudiste….!" – su voz se hiba quebrando –"Como pudiste!"- el dolor ahogaba el corazón de la rubia- "Como pudiste…."- comenzó a llorar.

Rachel comenzó a dejar caer lagrimas de sus ojos, no podía ver sufrir a aquella chica que tanto amaba, aquella mujer a la que tanto deseaba cuidar.

**Rachel.-**"Lo siento Quinn….lo siento".

Mercedes entro en la habitación y miro a Quinn tirada en el suelo llorando.

**Mercedes.-**"Quinn….estas bien?".

Quinn no dijo nada, aquella joven que siempre estaba alegre, hoy no era mas un montón de dolor en carne viva.

Santana le había contado el motivo por el cual Rachel estaba ahí, no era por un problema de drogas como todos los medios de comunicación le habían echo creer, en realidad Rachel había sido diagnosticada con un fallo en el corazón, una enfermedad que gradualmente iría acabando con ella, Rachel había acudido a todos los hospitales que conocía, pago mucho dinero intentando encontrar una solución, pero el diagnostico siempre fue el mismo, resignada a no tener cura, decidió alejarse de los medios de comunicación e ingresar al hospital de Bremerton para pasar ahí en el lugar que la vio nacer, sus últimos 6 meses de vida. Por eso es que no quería que nadie se le acercara, por eso es que tenia tan mal carácter.

Quinn molesta con la situación mas que nada por el engaño, si ella hubiese sabido de la enfermedad de Rachel seguro que hubiera luchado por encontrar una solución juntas, pero el silencio había debilitado la salud de la morena y ella no quiera verla morir.

Unos días pasaron, hasta que Quinn no pudo mantenerse lejos de la chica que amaba, no importaba cuanto le quedara de vida, ella iba a estar al lado de Rachel.

Corría el mes de diciembre, el frio recorría cada rincón de la ciudad, la nieve blanca había cubierto las calles, el rio y la costa se habían congelado, era el invierno mas frio en toda la historia de Bremerton ,Quinn llegaba con una gran caja de chocolates y un hermoso ramo de rosas al hospital, Hoy era el cumpleaños de Rachel. Estaba feliz se había propuesto vivir cada día como si fuera el ultimo y entregarle todo su amor a Rachel, quien estaba segura era el amor de su vida.

**Quinn.-**"Buenos Días a todos"- llegaba saludando como siempre.

**Mercedes.-**"Buenos Días, Dios Quinn esas ojeras!, no me digas que otra vez has estado estudiando, pensé que habías dejado la universidad para cuidar a Rachel".

**Quinn.-**"Lo hice, pero estas ojeras son por haber estado preparando el regalo de Rachel".

**Mercedes.-**"Ah ya veo!, ojala que le guste".

**Quinn.-**"Ojala!, has visto que hermoso esta el día?".- dijo mientras subía por el ascensor.

**Quinn.-**"Buenos Días"- saludaba a todos.

Apenas y podía caminar con tantas rosas en sus manos y los chocolates, pero como pudo se las arreglo para entrar en la habitación.

Rachel estaba sentada mirando llegar a su chica, sonrió plenamente.

**Quinn.-**"Estas son, las mañanitas que cantaba Quiiinn, hoy por ser tu cumpleaños …."-

**Rachel.-**"Basta… basta ya… cantas horrible"- se burlaba.

**Quinn.-**"oye!".

**Rachel.-**"Ven aquí….ven y dame un abrazo".

Quinn corrió a abrazar y llenarla de besos.

**Quinn.-**"Estas lista?, eh conseguido que nos dejen salir un rato…".

**Rachel.-** miro a la ventana y sonrió –"Que dices hoy es un hermoso día?".

**Quinn.-**"Hoy es un perfecto Dia!".

**Rachel.-**"Ok entonces ven aquí conmigo"- abrió sus sabanas dejando espacio para que Quinn entrara.

**Quinn.-**"Pero Rachel…vamos a salir siii"- hizo mueca de niña pequeña.

**Rachel.-**"Siii , pero quiero que vengas aquí un rato, es mi cumpleaños no te puedes negar".

Quinn aceptando su derrota se metio entre las sabanas, quedando frente a frente a Rachel.

**Rachel. -**"No sabes cuanto Te Amo…."-

**Quinn.-**"Tu no sabes cuanto te amo".

**Rachel.-**"Lo digo enserio Quinn"- tomo su mano –"Eres el amor de mi vida y no lo digo por mi situación ni nada" – la rubia se sintió incomoda al escuchar sobre su enfermedad y soltó su mano –"No, no me sueltes….toma mi mano"- la rubia lo hizo y la apretó fuertemente haciéndole saber que estaba ahí –"Te conocí demasiado tarde Quinn…. Ojala y nos hubiéramos conocido en otro momento en otra situación y te juro que te hubiera echo la mujer mas feliz del mundo"- sonaba triste.

**Quinn.-**"No digas mas Rachel…."- sus ojos estaban húmedos.

**Rachel.-**"No no llores amor, nunca llores por mi, ámame no me sufras…"- la miro y suspiro –"Pero Quinn te juro que en otra vida, te voy a encontrar y nos vamos a amar como nunca se ah amado, como ahora te amo pero esta vez será para siempre".

**Quinn.-**"Amor, por favor deja de decir esas cosas, tu y yo vamos a estar juntas siempre tu no vas a …"- le costaba decir la palabra, como si no diciéndola no fuera a hacerse realidad –"No vas a morir…".

**Rachel.-**"Shh…. Yo ya estaba muerta, yo estaba resignada muerta en vida, yo ya no era nada, hasta que te conoci hasta que llegaste a mi vida, te juro que luche, luche para alejarme de ti, luche para no enamorarme pero el maldito destino nos tenia preparado esto y el dia que sonreíste por primera vez, fue el dia en que decidir luchar , luchar para vencer a esta maldita enfermedad y hacerte sonreír cada dia".

**Quinn.-**"Basta!, basta Rachel no hablemos de esto quieres….".

**Rachel.-**"Yo solo quiero que sepas que te amo, que te amo como te juro que nadie te va a amar en este mundo, en esta vida y en las que vienen".

Quinn beso intensamente los labios de Rachel , ya no quería escuchar esas palabras, la lastimaba, la realidad la dañaba.

**Quinn.-**"Ya esta basta"- seco sus lagrimas –"Vamos a dar una vuelta si?".

**Rachel.-**"Esta bien solo quiero descansar un poco mas, tu misma dijiste que era un dia perfecto" – se dio la media vuelta, mirando hacia la ventana, hizo que Quinn la abrazar por la espalda, dejando que sus brazos la acurrucaran. – "Oye, recuerdas como nos conocimos?".

**Quinn.-**"Claro que lo recuerdo, jamás lo voy a olvidar!" – beso su cuello.

**Rachel.-**"Cuéntamelo quieres… mi memoria falla un poco debe ser la edad."

**Quinn.-**"Cállate si apenas tienes 24 años, no seas tonta…. Eso déjalo para cuando tengamos nuestros nietos y les contemos nuestra historia".

**Rachel.-**"No seas asi…dime dime como nos conocimos….".

**Quinn.-**"Bueno esta bien, pero luego iremos a patinar…"- Rachel solo apretó su mano –"Bueno, ese dia yo estaba llegando tarde al trabajo después de una larga noche estudiando, era un dia hermoso y perfecto, pues claro fue el dia que nos conocimos…. Muchos fotógrafos llegaron y armaste un gran escandalo, yo no tenia idea de quien eras….".

**Rachel.-**"Como es posible!".

**Quinn.-**"Lo se, lo se….pero el dia en que te vi, ese mismo dia supe que había algo especial en ti…supe que nunca te iba a sacar de mi vida" – sonrio –"Me encantaban tus labios, tus ojos, tu nariz….todo…. y además amaba cuando…."

La rubia siguió hablando por un rato mas.

**Quinn.-**"Y asi fue como llegamos hasta aquí…listo, contenta?".

Rachel no respondía, Quinn se dio cuenta de que su mano estaba algo fría, sus ojos se negaban a buscar el rostro de Rachel, sentía que el mundo se iba a caer en un instante.

**Quinn.-**"Amor… amor…. Vamos se hace tarde…."- las lagrimas comenzaron a caer… -"Rachel…cariño…".

El rostro de la morena yacía en la cama, tomando la mano de Quinn y con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero toda la vida que antes hubo, ahora la había abandonado.

Rachel siempre fue una dama y siempre supo como comportarse, incluso murió el mismo día de su cumpleaños como los grandes, calladita, a lado de su gran amor, con la promesa de encontrarse en otras vidas, por que en esta cupido había llegado tarde, pero estaba segura y murió convencida de que sabría reconocer a Quinn en el cielo….

* * *

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**_

_****Espero que les haya gustado la historia, se que quizá es un poco trágica, pero no se preocupen que en otras vidas seguro que les ira mejor a nuestra parejita._

_Siempre eh sido aficionada a creer que en nuestras vidas estamos destinados a convivir , conocer y amar a las mismas personas una y otra y otra vez. Por eso es que mis fics están relacionados de una u otra manera._

_Ojala puedan comentarme que les ha parecido, para mi es muy importante su opinión para seguir mejorando._

_Saludos desde Veracruz, Mexico*_

_By: Valeriepinesa_

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, cualquier parecido con la realidad es solo conciencia._


End file.
